


Snowtime Follies

by QueenPunk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: The streets are dead due to the dropping temperature, and without any crime Tim and Jason have to find a fun way to keep warm in the Gotham cold.





	

The key to suffering through hours of patrolling in the middle of winter was to keep moving. Leaping from roof to roof, running in the streets, or just jogging in place was the only way to even attempt not getting frostbite. 

 

The weather was dropping close to the negatives, the snow turning Gotham into a gothic winter wonderland at night. The typical full moon of the landscape lit up the frost and icicles and hardened snow with a glittering halo. 

 

The gargoyle Tim was balancing on was coated with icicles, the light filtering through the multitude of halted drips to form rainbows on the wall. Despite his layers of thermal protection, he was starting to shiver and he was starting to miss his original Red Robin outfit--the cowl would have kept his ears from getting frostbite. 

 

So far, it was looking to be an unusually quiet night. The small time criminals were discouraged by the cold, instead seeking the warmth of fires or heaters, while most of the psycho villains were in Arkham for the time being. 

 

Tim let out an icy smoke of air, breathing in the biting cold. He shifted to get his blood flowing a little before takeoff. Maybe, if they were lucky, Catwoman would break into a museum or a bank or a jewelry store. A good chase across the dead streets to heat up the night. 

 

He swung across the cityscape, the wind stinging his rosy cheeks.Tim was searching for another perch to land on to survey the streets when he spotted a flash of bright red in the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he changed his trajectory and swung around to land on the almost abandoned rooftop. 

 

The Red Hood was leaning casually against a wall, a hand behind his back with both of his feet flat on the ground. Tim carefully edged closer, feigning casualness.

 

“I thought you were in Cambodia?” Tim asked, testing to make sure this wasn't a clone or some hired hit man. 

 

The Red Hood cocked his head, the familiar modified voice coming through, “Babybird, I was in Australia--but good job trying to be subtle.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, the tension in his muscles bleeding out. He came to stand directly in front of Jason, tapping the one-way glass that formed the front. Jason teased, “Ya gonna keep treating me like a goldfish or are you gonna take it off for me?”

 

More than a little suspicious but willing to play along, he reached up and slipped his gloved fingers under the rim of the helmet to press the release latch. “If this shocks me, Red, I will hide all of your guns in the Batcave.”

 

Jason didn't say anything, but Tim could feel that he was rolling his eyes with that insufferable smirk spread across his face. Cheeky bastard. 

 

The latch gave way with a brief hissing sound--thankfully not shocking him--and he stood on his tiptoes to lift it over Jason’s head. Jason bent down a little to assist him, his face level with Tim’s once the helmet was off and he was left with just a red domino mask across his eyes. 

 

Tim was holding the helmet up with both hands when Jason’s face split into an even wider, more mischievous smile. Before he could react, Jason slammed the hand that was behind him onto the back of Tim’s head. 

 

Blinding cold spread across his skull, the snowball bursting and catching on the collar of his uniform. Jason laughed, snatching his helmet back and dancing out of Tim’s reach. 

 

Tim batted the snow out of his hair and collar, glaring furiously at Jason. “You are so gonna regret that later…”

 

Shooting finger guns in Tim’s direction, Jason challenged him, “I'll only regret it if you can catch me.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Quick as lightning, Tim sprang forward and kicked Jason’s legs out from underneath him. He followed his fall to the ground, pinning him to the snow spotted cement. Tim, now hovering over him, smiled devilishly down at Jason, “Guess this means I can get my payment now. What are you willing to give me in exchange for letting you go unscathed?”

 

Jason dragged his tongue over his chapped lips and Tim's eyes tracked the movement. Those same lips formed the words he was thrilled to hear, “I dunno, babybird. What can an ex-crime lord like myself offer a vicious vigilante like you?”

 

Instead of pointing out that Jason was a vigilante himself, Tim decided to play along, smiling as he said, “An apology would be nice. But first…” 

 

He dragged out the suspense, laying a gloved hand against Jason’s cheek and leaning down. Their cold noses bumped against each other, warm breath mingling in small clouds around their parted lips. Tim’s other hand came to rest on the powders ground below. 

 

Right before they could settle into the familiar rhythm of kissing, Tim turned his head to the side, to whisper into Jason’s ear, “...revenge is better than kisses, Red.”

 

A fistfull of snow was pressed into Jason’s sputtering face. Tim raced to the edge of the roof as he cursed and wiped the snow away. 

 

“You're pretty good, Babybird,”Jason laughed. “But you're really gonna pay for doing me dirty like that.”

 

Balancing on the edge of the roof, Tim pointed a finger gun at Jason’s chest, shooting his earlier words back at him, “I'll only regret it if you catch me.”

 

With those words, he leapt down and cast out a line to the farthest ledge in his reach. Jason’s laughter grew louder, echoing off the frosty buildings as he quickly followed suit. 

 

The two chased each other across Gotham’s unforgiving streets like two kids in an abandoned playground. Almost kisses and playful touches fueled their game, their hearts and veins fired up and melting the cold away from their own winter wonderland of two. 

 

As the first pink reaches of dawn spread across the city, Tim was exhausted. Sweat dripped from his brow as he practically collapsed onto his bike. Jason leaned against him, arms wrapped around his waist, lips pressed against the back of his neck.

 

“Caught ya,” Jason mumbled.

 

Tim snorted, kicking the engine into gear, “I let you catch me because patrol is over--a few more hours and I would have won.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes and started the drive back to the Batcave--hot chocolate made by Alfred sounded excellent right about now followed by a long nap.


End file.
